A New Beginning
by purplegiraffe17
Summary: After the 39 clues hunt, Ian expresses his feelings toward Amy.


A New Beginning

A cool morning breeze swept through her room as Amy opened her window. The sun shone brightly in the sky, boosting Amy up for another long day at school. Her moment of peace was broken by a loud "We're almost late for school sleepyhead!" from her annoying little brother, Dan. But after Dan ran away and they were apart for 5 days in China, she grew to love the agitation he constantly caused her.

"Coming!" she shouted as she quickly grabbed her backpack and ran in to the kitchen. The sweet aroma of pancakes filled the room as Nellie finished up the last batch.

"I worked very hard on this, you guys better enjoy it!" Nellie, their awesome au pair joked and ran to change out of her pajamas.

"I call the chocolate ones!" shouted Dan as he forked a steamy hot pancake from the stack and took a bite. "Aaaahhhhh, these always wake me up!"

"You always get the chocolate ones!" Amy complained but took a blueberry one anyways. She thought both chocolate and blueberry tasted delicious. After Amy and Dan finished their breakfast and Nellie changed, they ran out the door in to the black van Nellie bought with the newly gained money from the clue hunt.

As Amy arrived at school, she realized she was late; the bell had just rung as she dashed toward her first period classroom. She hated being late, it resulted in detention with the worst teacher on earth, Mrs. Coleman. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet so she caught her breath as she slumped in to her seat. The teacher came in as soon as she sat down.

"Good Morning class, get out your materials as we wait for morning announcements. Today we will be finishing our chapter on linear equations. Oh yes and Amy Cahill? You have a visitor in the office, here's a hall pass." Mr. Smalt said as he passed Amy a pass.

Amy was astonished wondering who would visit her. Maybe it was Nellie telling her she forgot her lunch; but she looked in her backpack and she saw her BLT in the pocket. _Might as well go check,_ she thought so she grabbed her backpack and sauntered down to the office.

"Amy Cahill?" asked the office attendant as she walked in.

"Yeah, is someone here to visit me?" Amy was glad she didn't stumble on her words so much after the confidence she gained from the clue hunt.

"Yes, second door on the right is visitor's room."

"Thanks!" said Amy and she trotted down to the room marked Visitors, and came eye to eye with Ian Kabra.

"Good Morning, Amy. It was very hard to track you down but anything is possible. It seems we haven't properly talked after the ending of the 39 clues hunt." He spoke soothingly. "Please, sit."

Amy quietly sat down. She couldn't help the turning of her stomach every time she saw him. _He's evil, don't trust him,_ she told herself. Or was he? After he gave her his clues, it seemed like he was a different person. It had been 3 months since he last tried to kill her.

"W-w-why are you here? There has to be a reason." Amy stumbled with her words; she blamed herself for still stumbling when Ian was around.

"I'm just here to say thank you for everything; for saving me at the top of Mount Everest, to you and Dan for saving my sister when she almost fell in to the crater in the ground." Ian felt smug that he had managed to have Amy stutter around him again. He tried his best to dress well today when he and his sister only had four million dollars at hand.

"T- There has to be another reason, you're Ian Kabra, there's always another reason." Amy insisted and then mind-slapped herself for stuttering.

"You know me well. I'd like a second chance to prove myself, to start over, to introduce myself again."

"Why?" Amy inquired in fear it was another trap.

"At the mountain in Korea, I am sorry. It-I-I" Ian never imagined the day where he would be stuttering around Amy Cahill. Maybe it was wrong to come here, maybe he should just leave. _No, you are here to win her back._ His self conscious mind told him so he continued. "I never thought I would actually fall in love with you." He admitted, immediately hating himself for letting Natalie get in to his mind. She forced him to come here and heal the relationship between him and Amy and helped him realize he had feelings for her.

This time, Amy's stomach did a huge somersault. _Ian Kabra is admitting he has feelings for me. He's admitting it. But do I? What do I say?_

"I – I have feelings for you too." Amy whispered and realized her heart had talked for her. For the first time, she understood when people talked about following their hearts.

Ian couldn't believe his ears; he never thought Amy would admit it. In amazement, he introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Ian Kabra, nice to meet you. You are?"

Giggling, Amy introduced herself, "I'm Amy Cahill, nice to meet you."

They shook hands for a long time. Then they finally stopped when the office attendant walked in.

"Are you guys done? It's been 10 minutes." The attendant said.

"Oh yeah, um, I'll call you, Ian." Amy smiled, grabbed her books and ran to her classroom. Before she walked in, she stopped for a minute to catch the breath she realized she had been holding the whole time she shook hands with Ian.


End file.
